Sunnyhell
'Welcome to Sunnyhell's Wiki!' You may be wondering, what is Sunnyhell? It's an RPG based on all forms of the supernatural! We added in our favorite species based on our favorite sci-fi related tv shows and movies, such as vampires, werewolves, hunters, slayers, fae, ghosts & many more. We allow twisted versions of characters... but in general we only accept site canons and original characters. Sunnyhell is the sexiest & bloodiest place on earth, where your every dark fantasy can come true. Naturally, the fang-bitey type of fae rule over the town once known as Las Vegas... turning it into the good guys hell. The good guys are forced to hide and try to figure out a way to take the city back before vampires can rule over the entire world To join in our roleplaying fun, please check out our site at http://sunnyhell.jcink.net/ . 'Sunnyhell's Storyline' '' ‘The Revolution’'' titles a gang of vampires that are out for world domination. Their leader is a very smart, witty, cunning, and sophisticated vampire that goes by the name Aiden Brynes. They call him King and he only trusts his bloodline to continue spreading mayhem around the entire world. This fang gang has taken over the largely populated city of Las Vegas, Nevada as the base of their operation. It wasn't hard, being Sin City after all. However, they wanted to make a statement towards the world that they did infact take over the large city, so they appropriately renamed the city Sunnyhell. The Revolution kept a hotel on the Las Vegas strip as their safe base; this means certain parts of this hotel can be accessed by vampire-fae, and vampire-fae only. Recently, the gang has branched out planning to take over territories in''' California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada and Arizona'. '‘The Slayer’s Society' 'main base is located on the out skirts of '''Las Vegas, Nevada'… any young slayers who are just called upon are gathered and brought here. This is a Slayer School for newly activated slayers to have a safe place to live while they learn the skills they will need. Involved in their training are Watchers, whom every slayer is assigned to, and their sole concern is informing and training their slayers. Everything in The Slayer’s Society is ran by to be taken. The slayer’s have decided to place a small base in a now abandoned high school, in Las Vegas, to help regain control.' The high school is the Slayer’s safe base', only allowing Humans and Slayers to have access to the entire base. However, Hybrids have access to both bases, no matter what. Since Hybrids are hard to come by and are made genetically of human and some form of fae. Werewolves also have an exception; they can get in the Slayer’s safe base because they have a human form. However, werewolves can not get into vampire only bases. 'The Auburn Pack'''' '' has been pinned in the middle of all of this. to be taken, the pack leader, has decided that his pack should pick a side... although most of the pack wants to stay neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist the Slayer's Society. Mostly, because their rivals, 'The Shadow Pack' have chosen to be part of the Revolution. Legend says there is a prophecy deep inside the underworld that tells of six Hybrids being born, all sharing the same vampire-fae bloodline. In the legend they are referred to as the 'Sadistic Six' because no one would have the power to stop them from ruling over the earth, like gods and goddesses. Usually, there is only a hand-full of Slayers called a upon at once and the fact that so many are popping up in alarming numbers is surprising to The Slayer Society. However, unknown to them is a group of Irish natural-born Wiccans called the 'Celtic Coven' whom do spells to activate Slayers. Due to the imbalance in good vs evil, many slayers had to be called upon at once. Some humans come to Sunnyhell because they are vampire fanatics, these humans tend to have sex, let vampires feed, and 'play' with them. The unwilling humans that get caught are made vampire 'pets'. Humans that wanted to stand against the vampires and believe in fighting them have become part of 'The Hunter Association' '''which started as a group of humans whom had hunting in their blood and were hunters before The Revolution began taking over. 'Sunnyhell's Weekly Updates' '''April 02, 2014 |' Added Angel, Dhamphir, & Mystic to our species section. Accepted new characters! Say hello to Chris & Bella! Want more updates? Click here. 'Sunnyhell's Basics' Rules • Species • Powers • Characters • Family How To Roleplay • How To Build A Character Profile • Face Claim Ideas Auburn Pack • Celtic Coven •''' Hunter Association' • 'The Revolution' • 'Sadistic Six' • 'Shadow Pack' • 'Slayer Society' 'Sunnyhell Gives Credit' I, '''Brittany May', am the creator of Sunnyhell. I couldn't do it without my co-admins,' Brittany Marie & Ariella'. My lovely moderator Candace. Or my expert in site coding Kayleigh Marie. I'd like to provide a special thank you too Joe! He inspired our use of the name mystics and having out were-creatures instead of just werewolves. Species Inspiration All of our species have come from our favorite TV Shows. We'd like to throw out a thank you to these shows creators for having the amazing ideas they had, that not only brightened up our lives but fully changed them with your story-telling power! Everyone here at Sunnyhell, truly fan-girl screams over y'all all the time! You all inspire us. =) Charlaine Harris of True Blood inspired pieces of our vampires and fae. Constance M. Burge of Charmed inspired our mystics and pieces of our angel and fae. Eric Kripke of Supernatural inspired our hunters, ghosts, and angels, also pieces of our fae. Joss Whedon of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel inspired the most about the site. His shows inspired our slayers and watchers, also pieces of our doppelgangers, fae, vampires, and werewolves. LJ Smirth of Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle inspired our doppelgangers, and pieces of our vampires and mystics. Michelle Lovretta of Lost Girl inspired our Fae. Stephenie Meyer of Twilight inspired our weres. Richelle Mead of Vampire Academy inspired our dhampirs and moroi, as well as use using the names. Coding Credit These lovely skin designers inspired parts of our coding. Layout codes by Megan. Mini profiles code by Biting Hipsters ?! Thank you to Brittany May for tweaking the layouts and codes. Category:Browse